Once Lost, Now Returned
by ellieANDkayden
Summary: Sydney Bristow, now Natalia Derevko was taken from her home when she was six. Trined to be the best she finds out about her mother's actions she leaves her work to join someone more... respectable.
1. Chapter 1

_Howdy this is Ellie and Kayden posting our new Alias fic. We both watch the show regularly and have totally taken a new spin on it. We would love to know if you want Sydney to be with Sark or Vaughn or who ever. Just review!_

"Your father is dead, Sydney. We have to leave now. We are leaving so we can live freely." Those were the first words I heard after I came to on an airplane. My mother had told me them when I was six.

"World's best assassin/agent". That was my new title. I am now eighteen and living it large. I have two mail aliases, Julia Throne and Natalia Derevko. I changed my name from Sydney Bristow for two reasons; safety and I felt that Sydney died the day her father died. Julia and Natalia had no father. I had one partner, my fiancée Julian Sark, also a freelancer. I have collected more Rambaldi artifacts then every agency in the world, combined. I officially know 23 main languages but am working on more. I can disarm a nuclear weapon faster then anyone in the world, around ten seconds _we honestly have no clue how long it actually takes to disarm one but just go with it_. I am trained in almost every type of hand to hand and weaponry combat known.

"Natalia, you and Julian have a new mission for me." My mother stopped me outside of my office in her building, "You will be going to Rome to retrieve a microchip form the Italian Ambassador. You are on the guest list as James Andrews and Juliet Hawthorne, an engaged couple big on the socialite charts. You leave in an hour."

I had to die my hair from my favorite color of red to a blonde color with blackish-blue colored low-lights, not my favorite but I had to look more respectable for this mission so I did not stand out as much. I had a cherry red dress on that came past my knees in the front but all the way down in the back no REAL jewelry except my rater oversized engagement ring. My "diamond" earrings and pendent were my ear piece and com-link to my mother who would be advising us through the mission.

Mum was feeding us information through my link as we waltzed in the ballroom waiting for the "go" signal. I was about to get myself moving towards the doors near the security teams were located when I saw something that made me choke on the champagne in my hands. My father was standing across the room talking to a dashing man with the greenest eyes I had seen. He was supposed to be dead though wasn't he. I mean Mum told me he had… shit this was Mum. This was her and what she did. I looked at Ian _her nick name for Sark Julian, Ian get it._ and then looked quickly gazed back to her father to ensure that they had not been seen. Sark followed my gaze. He looked back at me after seeing Jack in the crowd.

"Did you know about this?" I said turning off my com-link to Mum and whispering dangerously to Sark.

"Yes," he answered back to me and my cruel voice, "we were trying to keep you safe Na-na." he looked at me with honesty in his ice blue eyes.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I screamed drawing attention to myself and Ian. He looked panicked. "You knew I was only doing this because he was gone." I lowered my voice and glared at him. I wasn't sure if the look in his eyes was from his fear of what Mum would do, or what I would do. I began to cry. I slapped him with all of my might and left the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is Ellie and Kadeyn once again we have another chapter ready to read! Make sure to review so we can know if you want to have a say in who Sydney hooks up with.

Chapter Two

I ran outside; then quickly haled a cab. "Where to?" the friendly cabby asked me.

"The airport," I bluntly said.

"Family issues or is it boyfriend issues?"

"You have NO idea."

**(Extra-rad-uber-cool-ultramix scene brake that is so cool you people can't even understand)**

Only then was I thankful of all of my "extra jobs" I had taken during my freelancing career with my mother and Ian. Some of them were respectable jobs and others… not so much. I was totally prepared for working on my own, not that I was fired or anything but I could not face Mum or Ian. Shit! My fiancée. I still had my ring. But how could they have done this to me. I mean he is my father and they kept this hidden from me. Why would they betray me like this? It just didn't make sense. I quickly wipe the tear that had fallen down my check as I walked out the door, small bag in hand.

I had made up my mind earlier that morning. I was leaving; going back to where I was born, LA. Plus, I wanted to be as far away as I could from the people that had betrayed me.

**.(mad delicious scene brake design)..**

I landed my private jet and stepped into the hanger. I walked into the restroom in the hanger and changed out of my ball gown and into my favorite leather pants and a black halter top and my black stiletto heeled boots.

I walked out onto the round about where the taxis picked people up. I slid my Coach sunglasses out of my dyed hair. I had dyed it back to the normal red that I usually wore on the flight over. I haled yet another taxi.

"Could you take me to the Ferrari Dealership? I need to get a car."

**(uber radtastical scene brake)**

thump

I threw down stacks of cash that I kept with me, "I need a car. Red."

**..(mad-delicious scene break design)..**

I left the dealership in my new cherry red Ferrari, and headed for the CIA. I knew exactly where it was due to some previous infiltrations of the LA CIA. I strutted in, sporting my favorite pair of red sear-sucking leather pants, my black studded tank top, and stiletto boots.

"Can I help you miss?" a lady at the front desk asked a little too cheerfully. It made me sick.

"I'm Natalia Derevko. Your newest walk-in. I believe you will find me useful," I smirked as the bimbo's eyes widened in shock as she listened to my thick Russian accent. I could tell she had hit the silent alarm button, calling out two agents and security, by the way she said, "I'll have someone with you shortly."

The guard arrived and forcefully dragged me away, even though I wasn't protesting. They shoved me into a room, and threw a wad of…an awkward teal color at me. You know, the kind that nobody looks good in, but then there's this one person that can totally pull it off (i.e. me) so then you love it.

"You have five minutes," one of them grunted at me, slamming the door in my face.

I discovered shortly, that the wad of teal was a prisoner's outfit. I changed in a minute and a half, and sat down and waited patiently on the floor next to my neatly folded clothes.

As I waited, I played with the engagement ring still on my finger, still thinking of the mission. But all too soon, I was _again_ forcibly pulled into a new room; this time, surrounded in plexi-glass. A larger man walked into the hallway, followed by the green-eyed man I had seen in Italia.

"You are here to question me, yes?" I put on my thickest Russian accent. \

"Yes. I am agent Weiss," the larger man introduced himself. Turning to the other man he said, "This is agent Vaughn."

"Nice to meet you," I said, my accent still very thick. "I am Natalia Derevko." I dropped the accent, "But before that I was Sydney Bristow."

END CHAPTER!

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. We're not that cruel!

"You choose what you call me. I could care less." I smirked as their emotions played out right on their faces. Confusion and shock; it was a riot.

Then the larger one turned to the green-eyed man. "Wait. I thought Bristow's kid died when she was six," he 'whispered'.

"If only I had died when I was six. Life would have been so much better." (A/N: pun intended baby! ellie)

"What do you mean if only?"

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten involved with the KGB, or 'the Man', or Irina Derevko, yes I know she's my mother. And trust me! You don't want to meet her. And finally, I wouldn't have gotten involved with that jerk-off Sark! My fucking fiancé's a bastard!"

"Woah, woah, wait! Who's your fiancé?"

"Sark! Stupid fucker." I mumbled.

"GOD DAMN! You got connections girl!" Weiss cried.

"What's your first name?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Eric…" he mumbled slowly.

"Tell you what Eric, How 'bout I give you all of my contacts' information, including! 'The Man', Sark, multiple Alliance leaders, my mother, Arvin Sloane, and the head of the newly forming Covenant. I spill, you let me go. Good day gentlemen." I stood up and walked over to the corner, where I sat down and began to meditate.

OK **_NOW_** IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Hehe.


End file.
